


Boundaries

by hellspxwn



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Date Rape, Dream Sex, Dubious Consentacles, Masturbation, Other, Possessive Behavior, Tentacle Sex, Tongues, appearance too but nothing major, eventual, i'm along for the ride just as much as you guys are, idk it's the first chapter I don't where this shit is taking me, in either the best or worst sense of the word, mindfuckery, very mild, very mild Anne appearance don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellspxwn/pseuds/hellspxwn
Summary: You liked kissing us Eddie. We could feel it. It was not only Anne.He could feel his other half sliding just underneath his skull, touching lobes and folds and pinging off synapses and quickening his breath.This is how you felt Eddie. Just like this. Dopamine. Adrenaline. Testosterone. More than you’ve ever experienced for her.“Stop it! Just--” Eddie pushed up again, on his feet now and headed to the bathroom, less horny more angry now. “When I was with her I didn’t have a fuckin’ alien in my brain, alright?” It was one thing to have an alien bonded to you, another to admit that you liked it. And a third thing that was so outside of the realm of acceptable to say that he wantedmoreof it.We can give you more, Eddie. We like Anne. She makes you happy. But we make you happier.***(aka "A lot of the title is being pushed in this fic".)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes it is I, back from the dead and here to join the Monsterfuckers Club™. Literally my first work on AO3 and my first fanfiction in five years the symbrock need is strong with this one.
> 
> I hope you're happy Tom Hardy you and your damn lips did this to me.

It's not too long after the rocket incident that Eddie and his permanent roommate fall into an okay routine.

 

He opts to use the word okay instead of comfortable, because, well...because there are still quite a few kinks to work out.

 

Like the kink where Venom doesn't seem to need sleep at all and will decide, on a whim, to grab a midnight snack. Or two or three. 

 

More than once has the symbiote had his fill of tots and fries and DiGiorno and whatever frozen crap Eddie stocked up on the previous weekend  _ (and every so often the stray squirrel that wanders by the balcony) _ , promptly tossed the boxes throughout his apartment, and left the freezer door open, only for Eddie to awake on the couch shivering his ass off. He can never wake in the moment because Vee is just so damn  _ warm. _

 

And also the kink where Eddie falls asleep on said couch five nights out of seven, due to the severe lack of energy caused by said roommate. They -- Venom, at least, Eddie never seemed to really have a choice --  _ insisted  _ on manifesting in some way shape or form throughout Eddie's body. Whether it be by the built in helmet he could form whenever Eddie went on his bike; a stylish yet rather suspicious looking backpack to carry his laptop; or simply as a long, thin tendril woven through Eddie's fingers when his hands were shoved into his pockets.

 

It wasn't as if Eddie  _ disliked _ the contact. Oh no, quite the contrary. But they hadn't gone hunting in quite a while _.  _ OreIda could only fuel the alien for so long, and it wasn't exactly what the symbiote was built to digest. Having a symbiote constantly around you was a lot more work than they made it out to be.

 

**_You should start going out more, Eddie_ ** , he heard his counterpart hiss in his ear, effectively distracting him from the case he was working on at the coffee table.  **_We're very hungry._ **

 

"Mmm..." hummed Eddie from around his pen, eyes scanning over the dockets and packets and books splayed out over the table. "Tell that to my grocery bill."

 

**_Not our fault you won't hunt_ ** , Venom said, his smooth head eeking out thickly from Eddie's bicep and winding under to bob serenely into his field of vision. Eddie made a face and nudged him away, only for his hand to be taken over and the head to slither back in.  **_Hunting is free._ **

 

Eddie sighed and scrubbed his face. "I've got shit to do man, I don't have time to canvas the city for the next biker gang or bank robbery."

 

**_But you do have time for sitting here and looking at nothing._ **

 

"It's not noth--"

 

**_You haven't turned the page in twenty three minutes Eddie._ **

 

"So you're counting now, is that it?”

 

**_............Twenty four._ **

 

Eddie groaned and slouched back on the couch, running his hand through his hair. Venom wasn't wrong, perse. He had been stuck on the Gerber case for quite some time. Who knew that an undercover operation to hide corruption and human trafficking within the Art District would take so much work? "Alright alright....gimme a few minutes to finish up and we'll head out."

 

**_Thirty minutes Eddie_ ** , the head says, before licking along his cheek and disappearing into his arm again. Eddie sighed again, leaning forward and shuffling through the files. He wasn't going to finish this tonight. He had been working on it for too long. With a few more highlighter strokes and dog earring library book pages, he regretfully stopped, and Eddie stood. 

 

"Jacket" he asked to the air, and soon a sleek, shiny, oil slick coalesced around his torso. "You're getting better at this" Eddie mused, running the tips of his fingers along the zipper teeth which just so happened to be real.

 

**_Thank you._ **

 

Eddie mimed a shrug  _ (force of habit, Venom always knew how to fit around him perfectly) _ , and slipped out the door. After locking it behind him, he began walking, passing under streetlamps that reflected bright off of Venom's black membrane.

 

"Alright, where to big guy?" he asked, hands shoved into his pockets to stave off the chill of the dark September night.

 

**_Wharf_ ** , was his companion’s reply.  **_Catch fish, catch bad guys. Catch anyone._ **

 

"I'm on board with one and two, don't really wanna see what's behind door number three" he reminded, dodging a few people walking the opposite way down the sidewalk, who cast him sidelong glances as he spoke to himself. He wasn’t sure if it was him or Venom that made his tongue stick out at them once they passed. The jacket tightening possessively around his shoulders.

 

He was half tempted to just go into one of the Asian restaurants they passed instead of heading to the Wharf, he was pretty hungry and he was sure some of them had live seafood. He’d be more civilized about it this time though, no chomping down on raw lobster.

 

**_No, need live food._ ** ****__  
**_  
_ ** “That’s what I said” Eddie protested.

 

**_Need something we find ourselves. Need release. Need to hunt._ ** Venom put more emphasis on the last word, whether to tick Eddie off or because it was some innate need of the symbiote to kill instead of just eat, he wasn’t sure he wanted to figure out.

 

“Alright alright, no restaurants” Eddie said, and he felt a rumbling in his chest, almost...content. It happened often whenever they argued and Eddie gave in. Watching Jeopardy, arguing over the amount of tots and chocolate Eddie bought, simple math problems. Venom liked to be right, and he liked to gloat. “But I’ll have you know I’m a pretty shitty swimmer, so you’re gonna have to do all of the work big guy.”

 

After a pretty silent half hour, they reached a pier, the whole area rather empty for this time of year. Even in September when things were supposed to get colder, the air still held a lukewarm temperature, a nice sixty one degrees.

 

“Hope you like sashimi, love, ‘cuz there ain’t any bad people out here” Eddie muttered, walking along the edge of the empty pier. The waves lopped alongside the wooden beams just a few feet below, slivers of the moon shimmering along the crests. He missed nights like this. Nights with Anne where they would come out here. Not even for a date, but when they were truly  _ together, _ enjoying each other’s company and falling into that daze where he wanted nothing to change. She would have to drag him away from his work like Venom did, get him outside for fresh air and socialization, get him away from all the corruption and crime and muck of the city. She needed the break as much as he did, but she thought of Eddie mostly. She knew how much his job affected him.

 

Anne always put him first.

 

**_And you always put yourself first._ **

 

“Get out of my head man” Eddie said, and crouched and sank to his knees.

 

“We gonna do this or what?” he asked, taking a heaving breath. The jacket he almost forgot was there slithered off to his ankle and left him a bit chillier than before. He shucked off his sweatshirt and tee, glancing around in the dark to see if anyone was watching. The last thing he needed was the cops being called for a suspected drowning case.

 

**_Wait_ ** . He heard a familiar rumble at the back of his skull,  **_turn._ **

 

“Th’fuck?” Eddie said, glancing briefly over his shoulder. 

 

**_Drunks._ ** Eddie turned further, eyes peering in the dark.

 

“Yeah, so?” Eddie said, kicking off his shoes and socks. He reached to push his jeans off too before his hands braced themselves on the pier and heaved him to feet that he wasn’t controlling anymore.

 

“Vee, c’mon” Eddie said, legs moving of their own accord. He could see two people ambling along in the staccato light of the boardwalk. Quiet and shuffling, the man was awake but the woman was stumbling along, she didn’t look too conscious. “Shit.”

 

**_We follow. We wait._ **

 

Eddie groaned. Venom continued to walk them  _ (partially nude, Eddie might add) _ , slowly along the pier. 

 

**_At least we are being discreet,_ ** Venom hissed, and Eddie rolled his eyes. Yeah, discreet was the word for what they were doing. Sneaking behind a potential date rape. All he needed was an ax and he would have his Halloween costume.

 

**_We will be your Halloween costume Eddie,_ ** voiced Venom, their inky form slipping slowly over his legs and creeping up his torso, as if they were merely talking about something as bland as the weather and not currently hot on the trail of a soon-to-be-digested-rapist.

 

“Oh yeah?” Eddie chuckled at the thought, the two before him slowing down as they reached a nearby parking garage. “What’re we gonna do, go as ourselves or find some couples costume?”   
  
**_Couple,_ ** his other said, treading along surprisingly lightly now that they had taken over Eddie’s form and become their corporeal self.  **_We should go as Wesley and Buttercup from the Princess Bride. You like that movie. Plus I’m already wearing black._ **

 

Eddie let out a loud snort, though it was masked by loud screaming and bone crunching reverberating around his head. “So what, I’m gonna be Buttercup? You’re gonna make me wear a dress to Anne’s Halloween party?”

 

**_Maybe, maybe not. But we can kiss like they did._ **

 

Eddie’s stomach twisted. “You, uhh….you wanna do that?” Eddie asked, Venom continuing to lumber around, the passed out college co-ed they had just saved safely tucked into a corner.

 

**_We liked it. Anne felt happy when we kissed, but we felt warm inside. Nice._ **

 

“Oh.”

  
  


***

  
  


Another two and a half weeks had passed before the subject came up again. Which was a damn miracle by any counts, as it swam through Eddie’s mind every so often.

 

But could anyone blame him? The alien that had taken over his body two months ago, the alien that was currently gnawing on his organs and eating human heads like they were grapes, had said they wanted to kiss him. 

 

Granted, it  _ was  _ a really great kiss. 

 

**_It was._ **

 

“Jesus fucking christ man!” Eddie jerked up from the bed, heart pounding. “How long were you listening?!”   
  
**_I am always listening Eddie._ **

 

Eddie groaned and flopped back onto his pillows, hands scrubbing over his face. “I know I know…” he sighed. “But could you like...not be so loud when you talk, or--think or whatever?”

 

**_You liked kissing us Eddie._ **

 

His heart sank.

 

Venom wasn’t going to drop it. Eddie could feel it pooling low in his belly. Some form of anticipation or....nerve, he supposed, coiled in his gut. No, it wasn’t nerve. He didn’t think Venom could  _ get  _ nervous. But there was some sort of emotion there that Eddie was familiar with, and it made  _ him  _ nervous.

 

**_We could feel it. It was not only Anne._ ** He could feel his other half sliding just underneath his skull, touching lobes and folds and pinging off synapses and quickening his breath.

 

**_This is how you felt Eddie. Just like this. Dopamine. Adrenaline. Testosterone. More than you’ve ever experienced for her._ **

 

“Stop it! Just--” Eddie pushed up again, on his feet now and headed to the bathroom, less horny more angry now. “When I was with her I didn’t have a fuckin’ alien in my brain, alright?” 

 

He loved it, though. Venom gave him  _ power _ . The symbiosis brought him more than he could have ever imagined. When they were bonded, every emotion of Venom’s became his own. His rage, his  _ hunger _ . The adrenaline coursed through the ink-like skin and rivers of pearlescent veins and flooded into himself, roaring through his ears and rushing through his blood. There were times when they went out to hunt, not only because Venom was hungry, but because Eddie craved that feeling again. He couldn’t admit it, it would be too weird. It was one thing to have an alien bonded to you, another to admit that you liked it. And a third thing that was so outside of the realm of acceptable to say that he wanted more of it.

 

**_We can give you more, Eddie,_ ** Venom growled, his reflection clear in the mirror as Eddie braced both hands on the bathroom sink. Venom’s smile was cheshire, and did absolutely nothing to deter Eddie in that moment.  **_We like Anne. She makes you happy. But we make you happier._ **

 

“You do” He finally admitted, a tendril slowly slipping its way from his shoulder blade under his arm and around, to finally rest in his palm. “But I don’t--I don’t know how to handle that. I mean...this is so  _ fucking  _ weird I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

 

**_Why not at the beginning?_ **

  
  


***

 

“Vee-- holy shit slow down!”

 

Eddie’s legs burned with the effort, wind whipping past his face and chapping his lips. They vaulted over one more rooftop before jogging to a stop on top of his own. God, he was sorry for those two burglars. Once Venom saw them threatening the family inside, he didn’t make their death a painless one.

 

**_We did good, Eddie,_ ** Venom purred, satisfaction spreading like a slow burn across his chest and down his spine. The more Eddie heard it, the more it seemed to affect him. Venom swung over the back side of the apartment and down onto the fire escape, stepping in and under the window they had left propped open. 

 

“Yeah buddy, you did. Didn’t even try to eat the baby once” he chuckled from inside his cocoon. “Now lemme out, I gotta piss.”

 

Eddie walked into the bathroom, the blackness slipping up his legs. Stood in front of the toilet, Eddie went about his business, Venom’s head appearing from over his shoulder. 

  
  


“Can I help you?” he asked with a smirk, zipping his fly and washing his hands.

 

**_Want to kiss you._ **

 

“Kinda weird time but okay” Eddie chuckled, drying his hands and reaching for Venom’s head gently. They had been doing this for a few weeks now. Taking it slow, at Eddie’s insistence, because he needed to be okay with it. He liked taking risks--his career unfortunately being one--but not when it came to being intimate with another. He wasn’t a stranger to one night stands, but he wanted to do this right.

 

“C’mere love” he said, leaning in and guiding Venom’s face along with him. He opened his mouth, the symbiote’s tongue slowly encroaching its way in, exploring and delving. Venom was correct when he said Eddie was his, all but owning his mouth the way the appendage roamed throughout the familiar space.  

 

**_Eddie,_ ** he heard,  **_Eddie. More._ **

 

Eddie pulled off of their tongue, the taste of silicone lingering. His thumb rubbed slow circles into the soft material of Venom’s face, inching closer to a tooth. “You think we’re ready, love?” he asked, and he could see the answer reflected in an opalescent eye. There was a hunger there, stronger than any of tater-tots, or even human heads. 

 

**_I am always with you, Eddie. I always know._ **

 

Eddie leaned in to kiss him again, walking out of the bathroom to fall backwards onto the couch. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire, Venom’s connection to him pouring over desire and lust, and he pushed it right back. Slowly, a tendril seeped its way from his belly button, undulating and pressing down under the waistband of his jeans. Eddie could feel the vibration of every hair on his body, the obsidian tentacle slowly wrapping around the base of his cock. More than once had Eddie dreamed of it, even before they had gotten “together”. 

 

His cock slowly hardened, whatever blood not rushing to it moving to his hand to push his jeans down off of his knees.

 

**_We feed from your adrenaline, and you release so much of it after a hunt. We must take advantage of it._ **

 

“Mmyeah?” Eddie mumbled, releasing their kiss and tipping his head back. Venom’s tongue had wadered from his mouth to drag, hot and slick, down his throat. It felt rough, rougher at least than a human tongue, but he found he didn’t mind it that much. Everything associated with Venom came with some level of discomfort. Maybe that was what intrigued Eddie about the creature. He needed some sort of pain to remind him he was  _ alive _ .

 

His hands trembled as they reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up above his head and tossing it haphazardly across his room. He was suddenly hit with a wave of embarrassment, mind flashing back to doing it his first time with his high school girlfriend. After Annie had dumped him---well, let’s say he hadn’t been on his A Game for those six months. Trying to find a job and keep his garbage apartment didn’t lend itself to having enough spare time to work out. His stomach was soft, softer than it had been, and his chest had lost some of the definition it once held.

 

God, he couldn’t believe he was getting body shy in front of a shapeless alien.

 

If Venom had any qualms about how he looked, he didn’t voice them, a low, simple hum of  **_minemineminemine_ ** echoing off of the corners of his brain. The tongue slipped lower, the short barbs at the back scratching along his nipples. Eddie shuddered.

 

“Ffffuuuuuck” Eddie groaned, gasping at the contact. His hand took up again, rubbing insistently at the bulge in his boxers. “Venom….Venom,  _ please-- _ ”

 

**_What do you want, Eddie?_ **

 

“Y-you, something--I, I don’t know, just touch me.” Eddie was panting softly now, Venom’s tongue and head disappearing into his stomach, and the tentacle that was suspiciously still beforehand beginning to undulate around his shaft once more. Venom was suspiciously silent as well. He could feel his other scanning through his brain, fingering through his thoughts like files in a cabinet, trying to find  _ something,  _ but he didn’t know what. There were a helluva lot of memories flashing by that included Anne, however.

 

“Vee, what--what’re you doing, talk to me” he said, glancing over his shoulder as if to meet the floating head that usually perched there.

 

**_Hush. We are learning,_ ** came the cryptic reply, the symbiote’s investigation into his neurological systems deepening. What was once a rather cocky tone of voice five minutes before turned to contemplative, slow, as if he were deep in the middle of some fascinating discovery and was loathe to be interrupted. 

 

“Hey, you don’t get to hush me when you’re digging around my mem--oh holy  _ shit.” _

 

**_There it is,_ ** Venom purred, pushing the memory to the forefront of his mind, and--- _ changing  _ it, somehow. It was Anne, Anne with a glint in her eye, on her knees in front of Eddie one Spring evening. Probably a date night, from what Eddie could remember. She had worn her best lingerie that night, teasing Eddie all the way home with it, and had finally revealed it all in the kitchen, pushing Eddie up against the counter and sinking to the floor. But her eyes--were lighter than before, he noticed, his own screwed up as Venom continued to supply the memory. Blue turning into grey, morphing and sliding into white. Everything felt  _ more,  _ he noticed for a brief moment, before he was lost again.

 

“ _ Fuck…” _

 

His hands grasped the cushions of the couch as they grasped the counter in the kitchen, head tipped back and plush lips open and panting. The tendril on his dick slowly grew, wrapping around his shaft completely as Anne took him into her mouth, sucking deliberately.

 

_ Is this what heaven feels like?  _ Eddie thought, not particularly minding the chuckle at the base of his spine. The word  _ Mindfuck  _ never seemed more appropriate right now.

 

“More…” he gasped, hand reaching out in the memory to run his fingers through Anne’s hair, but they met cool rubber instead. Anne’s form flashed briefly, her mouth flitting between tongue and lips to teeth saliva and  _ god-- _

 

Eddie let out a loud groan, hand shooting out in real life to grip the tentacle--as thick as his wrist--and squeeze. “Vee, what--” he panted, but he was pushed back. “No, no that’s a good memory don’t fuck with it.”

 

**_But we are making it better, Eddie_ ** came the voice, Eddie’s eyes twitching as Venom attempted to shut them again. The black head seeped from his shoulder once more, twisting to hover in front of his face.  **_We like Anne, but as we said, we make you happier._ **

 

Eddie jolted, the tentacle on his cock slimming down to rub over his slit, eyes screwing shut and the image of Anne--no, Venom--no,  _ Anne  _ with Venom’s  _ tongue  _ mimicking the action. It was sick and wrong but oh so fucking good and  _ don’t stop don’t stop please--! _

 

“Fuckin’ stop, alright!” Eddie flew from the couch, pushing away to try and jolt his other from his mind. The memory faded out, Eddie’s hands coming up to bat at it like a mosquito buzzing around his ears. “You don’t get to fuck with my memories of Annie, okay?! That shit is off limits!”

 

Venom felt his host’s adrenaline level spike deliciously, until they could taste the pang of cortisol doused over it like a sour vinaigrette. They slithered down from his amygdala over his spinal cord, over each rib in anticipation, and, dare they say it, jealousy.

 

**_Our memories, Eddie. You have nothing of yours to keep secret anymore. What’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine. You. Are. Mine._ **

 

It was spoken as an absolute. There was no hesitation in the thought whatsoever, and Eddie  _ hated  _ that confidence. That self-assured smugness that lilted through his brain with a sing-song tone.

 

Eddie felt a flush burning over his skin as he stood in the middle of his living room, all thoughts of a blowjob wiped from his mind. Quickly he pulled his boxers back up and snatched his shirt from the floor. “Some things are  _ private _ ” he hissed, jabbing a finger at the air pointedly. “You don’t get to go changing memories. Those are  _ good  _ thoughts, okay? Now I don’t know what kinda weird mind-bendy shit you and your buddies got up to on that comet, but keep the  _ fuck  _ out of things involving Anne.”

 

He yanked the shirt over his head, pointedly ignoring the bitter anger pooling in his stomach that was too thick to be his own. But he didn’t care. He yanked on his jacket--the real one this time, and grabbed his phone, shoving his earbuds in and blasting whatever came up on Spotify first. His feet beat a path of their own pace out of his door and took him god knew where.

 

He could never be alone anymore, but hopefully Venom knew better than to try and come out now. He needed out, away from something,  _ everything,  _ as the symbiote’s words echoed through his mind. 

 

_ You. Are. Mine. _

 

He was.

 

And he was soon coming to the realization that maybe that wasn’t what he wanted after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight sinners, this has the smut you've all been waiting for. Enjoy friends.

“I’m sorry, you want me to _what?”_

 

Dan’s staring at him as if he had grown another---

 

Well. You know.

 

**_Bad analogy._ **

 

“Scan me or something-- _not_ with the MRI!” Eddie says, a hiss coming from under his hoodie. “But can’t you like, do that? With like, an EKG or something?”

 

“Yes, but--usually we only scan someone when there’s something medically _wrong_ with them. Last I heard Eddie, you didn’t mind Venom living with you.” Dan threw a brief glance at the writhing mass under the fabric, and continued.

 

“And usually we scan the _human_ part, not the alien living inside it.”

 

Eddie rubbed his forehead, arm propped up on the cheap plastic table at the Chinese Buffet. Plates of ribs and fried rice and egg rolls covered every square inch, a tentacle slithering out every few minutes to engulf some food in it’s gulper eel-like maw and drag it back to its lair.

 

“Yeah but what I _mind is_ the amount of times I have to kill people, Dan” he hisses, much louder than he intends. “Do you know how many people we ate yesterday? Two. And the day before that? Another two. Oh and last Monday we stopped a biker gang from burning down a barn, so that was another five. And Vee’s. Still. Hungry. _”_

 

**_Always hungry._ **

 

“I need to know _what_ Venom needs so _I_ can go out and _buy_ it instead of--instead of acting like every person I meet is some goddamn hors d'oeuvre!”

 

No matter how much mouthwash and toothpaste he bought, he could never get the taste out of his mouth. He’s certain Venom keeps it there for a reason. He’s picked out cotton from between his molars days after they’ve last fed, bone fragments coming up from their shared stomach when he coughs. It nauseating, and if it weren’t for the symbiote’s metabolism, he was sure he would wretch it all back into the toilet once they returned home.

 

Dan shrugs. “Unless Venom will sit still for a fluid sample, I’m not sure what else there’s left to do man.”

 

“Yeah but can’t you just--”

 

“Just what?” Dan doesn’t sound condescending when he says it. He doesn’t think that man has one assholish bone in his body. He just reminds Eddie of a high school counselor, helping him walk through his problems step by step.

 

Eddie stares at him. Of course he didn’t think this far ahead. Has he ever?

 

“Okay, look--” and Dan lets out a sigh. “To figure out what nutrients an organism needs, scientists look at what it eats in the wild, right? Venom eats humans, right?”

 

“He’s pretty fond of organs lately” Eddie says, scratching the back of his head.

 

**_“And brains”_ ** comes the muffled voice from under his sweatshirt. **_“Brains are our favorite.”_ **

 

“Okay, so brains.” Dan has turned his attention to Eddie’s chest now. “Now, what about the brains make them your favorite?”

 

**_“Bitter. Like chocolate.”_ **

 

“Okay, so chocolate. Do you like chocolate?”

 

**_“Love chocolate.”_ ** Venom slithered around Eddie’s back, the floating head nestled in the corner of the booth. For once they seemed more interested in speaking to the guy instead of eating him. **_“Second favorite food after brains. Tater tots are third.”_ **

 

“Okay...not sure what to do with that last bit, but we can work with chocolate.”

 

***

 

It’s a long, long, _looooong_ conversation from there on out. Eddie listens of course, when he can understand what Dan is saying. He knows Venom can though, and Eddie can feel memories forming for the symbiote’s later study.

 

They leave the restaurant with the receipt clutched in Eddie’s hand, a long list of compounds and chemicals written neatly on the back courtesy of Dan, most of which he couldn’t pronounce. Thankfully Dan had listed their analogues as well.

 

**_“Ritalin”_ ** murmured Venom once they arrived home. Eddie parked his bike, the sleek black helmet melting into a hoodie. **_“Adderall.”_ **

 

“Mm.”

 

**_“The nice meat sack said we should find some.”_ **

 

“No, no. What Dan _said_ was that they’re the best source of---” he checked the receipt, “methyl--phena--whatever the hell you need.”

 

**_“That is not very different from what I said.”_ **

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, heading up to the door and inside. He tossed his coat on the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping to the news before heading to the kitchen.

 

**_“You have some, Eddie.”_ **

 

Eddie reached for a beer, taking a swig as he crashed on the couch and kicked his feet up. “Drugs ain’t the only way to get you what you need, love. There’s human food too. We’ll stock up on vitamins or somethin’.”

 

His other squirms inside him, roiling and swelling. He can feel a slow heat rising in his belly. Frustration tastes a lot like ozone as Venom emerges. They phase through his skin like a bad sci-fi movie.

 

**_We have eaten fried chicken and Chinese food for three days, Eddie. We need blood. Spinal fluid. Plasma._ **

 

“Didn’t hear you complaining at _Oriental Castle”_ Eddie mumbled to himself. Venom vibrated inside his veins.

 

**_You ask Dan for ways to feed us without killing humans. You do not like flesh._ ** Their voice is much louder than before, and it’s giving Eddie a headache. **_He gives you ways and you ignore them. We. Are. HUNGRY._ **

 

“Fuck you, I know that” he says to the air, jerking the symbiote from its hiding place. A chest forms. A snarling, razored mouth was attached as well.

 

**_“We have been more than patient, Eddie.”_ ** Venom growls, oily tendrils writhing agitatedly over his skin. **_“We eat only bad people when you say so. But when you say so is not often enough.”_ **

 

Eddie was pinned, and soon it became real fucking clear just how along for the ride he was. For the longest time, he stared into those pearlescent eyes. Unblinking. Unforgiving. And fuck, he should be _scared_.

 

But he’s not.

 

“I’m trying--to figure--it out” he grunts, jaw tight as his arms struggle against invisible bonds.

 

**_“Figure faster.”_ ** Thick, black arms form from the chest, reaching for Eddie’s wrists. A display of dominance. Venom doesn’t need to touch Eddie’s body to control it.

 

His heart rate spikes once he realizes it.

 

Slowly, ever so fucking _slowly,_ Venom’s mouth splits from (metaphorical) ear to ear, exposing those dozens of perfectly clean, terrifying knives one could call teeth. Saliva drips thickly onto his jeans.

 

**_“Eddieee.”_ ** It’s a low, drawling growl. Curious and dangerous, soothing and confident all at the same time. Eddie doesn’t even need to think before Venom is dragging their tongue along his jaw deliberately.

 

_“Fuck…”_ Eddie says softly, fingers flexing in the symbiote’s hold. “Vee, baby-- _please_ \--”

 

**_“Please what, Eddie? We are still hungry.”_ **

 

“I’ll get you food” he pants, resolve slowly cracking. “B-but not the drugs, alright? I’ll find other ways, promise baby.”

 

**_“People.”_ **

 

“Y-yeah, people baby.”

 

Venom purrs, and Eddie doesn’t bother to figure out what that means right now because soon there’s a tongue down his throat and a tent in his pants. He arches into it, mouth slowly stretching as the appendage slips down his throat. Eddie moans, toes curl, and there is absolutely no way he’s coming out of this with his voice still intact.

 

**_Good boy._ **

 

“Yeah, fuck--come on, Vee” Eddie says, lips already swollen as the tongue slips out. Thanks to their shared connection, he can see exactly what Venom wants to do with him. And Venom can see just how badly Eddie wants it too.

 

“Fuckin’ give it to me, love. So good to me, know just what I want, fucking _do it--”_

 

They don’t need to be told twice. Eddie nearly chokes when the tongue is shoved down his throat again, hips thrashing as one of Venom’s clawed hands kneads harshly at his crotch. They’re hellbent on torturing him, whether to see how far they can push his limits or as a punishment, Eddie can’t bring himself to care. He just needs more, _more, MORE._

 

**_So impatient, darling._ ** It’s a moment before the human realizes his pants and boxers are off now, ripped where Venom’s claws tugged and plucked at the seams. Their huge fist wraps around his cock, and Eddie nearly sobs from the overstimulation.

 

A loud hiss almost breaks his concentration. Venom’s skin is rippling in front of him, Eddie’s arousal melding into the symbiote’s mind and nearly overwhelming them. He almost forgot that before Eddie, his love had never felt an orgasm before, or even arousal.

 

Eddie reached his free hand out for his other’s face, leaning in to kiss hotly over his jaw as Venom continued to work him over.

 

He needed this. After half a year of celibacy, all the bullshit with Drake, and coming to terms with the fact that he now had an alien permanently attached to him. Eddie hadn’t made too much time for himself.

 

“Need you baby.” God he felt like he was going to vibrate out of existence with the desire. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted Venom to _do--_ other than make him come so many times it felt like his soul was sucked out of his body. He never met someone who knew him as well as Venom did, his love touching him all the ways that drove him insane.

 

**_“Want you, Eddie. Want to see you fall apart, over and over. Put you back together again.”_ **

 

That tongue--that goddamn _tongue--_ slipped down to his boxers, laving over the fabric and soaking them before dipping under the elastic and pulling them down. All memories of their last tryst came washing back into his mind.

 

**_Just us. No Anne._ **

 

_Good._

 

**_Say it._ **

 

“J-just you baby, only you. Only us.”

 

His lover purred. Eddie screamed. The vibrations went straight to his cock, the short barbs pricking against his shaft and Venom turned the pain into unimaginable pleasure. They could do whatever they wanted to him. Could have him walk into oncoming traffic if they wanted to.

 

But he knew. Eddie knew they needed him as much as he needed them.

 

**_Perfect for us, darling._ ** Their voice shifted to a low rumble in his mind, Venom too busy using his mouth for things much more preferable to conversation. His tongue wrapped three times around, squeezing and pulsing and licking tenderly, tearing Eddie up from the inside.

 

**_Want to learn what it is like for humans._ **

 

His eyes burst into white as the tip of Venom’s tongue pushed into the slit of his cock, wriggling down and in. His love shifted under him, pressing a blunt clawed finger to his taint delicately, massaging and reading into his mind just how close he was.

 

**_Want to know how you find pleasure, so we may always give it to you._ **

  


“Baby, oh baby….oh fuck yeah give it to me, give it to me hard, want it so bad--” Eddie was a babbling mess, his voice going higher and higher until he let out a sharp sob. With one last squeeze, Venom’s tongue disentangled itself from his dick and pushed roughly into his ass, worming its way in at a torturous pace.

 

Venom chuckled at the frustration coursing through his host’s veins at being denied such pleasure.

 

**_This is new to us, Eddie. We must explore._ **

 

Eddie whined. “Oh fuck you man.” Venom gave a predatory smirk, and soon he was overwhelmed by the sensory overload his love was forcing on him. Everything the symbiote was feeling, wanting.

 

Images flashed through his mind. Not memories, but desires.

 

_(Eddie spread eagle on the grimy concrete floor of his living room, flushed and hot all over and sweating. Nipples pinched and suck and bitten within an inch of their life.)_

 

Eddie gave a whimper, and Venom gave a grin. They pushed more.

 

_(Face down, ass up on the bed. A long, thick, almost inhumanely ridged cock shoved up his ass and reaching so deep he could feel it in his throat. His hands gripping the headboard for dear life as Venom pushed in deeper, deeper, and each animalistic thrust pounded against his thighs enough to bruise.)_

 

Eddie’s cock leaked, a pearlescent drop slipping down and Venom swiped it up.

 

**_You enjoyed that one._ **

 

_“Yes_.”

 

**_We can give you more. If you beg._ **

 

“Oh god, oh god fuckin’ _please_ baby” Eddie sobbed, hands curling into Venom’s head between his legs, fingers sinking into the black mass. He pet through it, as if the soft motion would somehow sway the monster into giving him what he craved.

 

**_You can do better than that._ **

 

“Wanna feel you inside me so bad love.” His face went hot, but he continued. “Wanna feel you fuckin’ me so good, stretchin’ me open and _shit--_ wanna be yours baby, all yours. Only belong to you, only one who can touch me like this, no one else.”

 

Eddie supposed that sufficed, because not a second later his other half had shoved their tongue so far up Eddie’s ass he went blind. One huge hand wrapped around his cock, the other dragging razor-like nails over his chest, it was a wonder how he lasted as long as he did.

 

Not two minutes later did Eddie find his release, a sharp cry spilling from his lips before a tentacle forced its way into his mouth to muffle the sound. Venom was always concerned with noise. At least, when it came to Eddie’s noises. They belonged to Venom, and Venom alone.

 

Eddie swallowed around the appendage, the quasi-pacifier grounding him as his thighs shook. Slowly he came down from his high, tense muscles relaxing and fingers that clenched into Venom’s head began to relax.

 

“Haah….mmmm…”

 

**_Good?_ **

 

“Mmmhmmm….perfect baby.” Eddie tipped his head forward, meeting those huge eyes and glistening teeth, and he was in love. “C’mere darlin’.”

 

He could feel Venom’s emotions rush through him, a dull adoration and affection that wasn’t there before. “You gettin’ soft on me buddy?” he chuckled, tugging up his lover and kissing his cheek.

 

**_“No one else.”_ **

 

“I know hon, I know. I’m all yours.” His gut twinged again.

 

**_“No. Only soft for you. No one else. My love. My Eddie.”_ **

 

***

 

Annie was the first to know.

 

The corner of her mouth tugged up as Eddie walked into the Starbucks, still looking rather scruffy, but at least he looked...cleaner than usual. No longer soaking in lobster water or sweat.

 

“Hey” she said, smiling as Eddie sat down.

 

“Hey” he replied. His leg jiggled under the table almost immediately. “Thanks...thanks for meeting me here.”

 

“You alright Eddie?” She notices him scratching the back of his neck, glancing out the window then back to her.

 

“What? Oh, yeah, fine. I’m fine” he said, hands folding in front of him to seem less suspicious. It didn’t work.

 

**_She knows._ **

 

_No she doesn’t. Shut up._

 

“Eddie?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I asked if you wanted anything.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh my god…”

 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding, Annie” Eddie laughed. Not convincing by any means. Anne rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, I’ll get somethin’ on my way out.”

 

“You’re such an idiot” she huffed, but that smile pulled at her mouth again.

 

Eddie smiled. “Yeah. Look, I--I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“I can tell” she chuckled. “You look like shit.”

 

“I know, and that’s kinda….look. I really gotta just get it off my chest, alright?”

 

**_Do it, pussy._ **

 

“Do it, Eddie.”

 

“Jesus, look! I’m...Venom’s back. And--we’re dating” he said, pushing his hands flat on the table.

 

Anne raised an eyebrow.

 

“And?”

 

Eddie looked up. _“And?_ And _what?”_

 

Anne leaned back in her chair, looking for all the world like her ex _didn’t_ just say that the alien who almost had a hand in destroying the entire human race two months ago had returned and was currently banging her ex-fiance. “Annnnd...is that it?”

 

Eddie slumped, as if someone had deflated him. “Yeah, that’s...that’s it.” He took a deep breath. “Are you _seriously_ not freaked out right now? Because I _swore_ you would be. I thought you’d like, yell at me or something. Is this _really_ not bothering you? Like, at all?”

 

Annie laughed, musical and lilting. Eddie’s stomach turned. Venom vibrated.

 

“Eddie. You’re shit at hiding things” she said with a smile, sitting forward now and sipping her coffee.

 

**_She’s right._ **

 

Eddie groaned and ran his hands over his face. “Do I even need t’ask what gave it away then?”

 

“No” she said, “but I’ll tell you anyways.”

 

“Oh how kind” he snorted, then snickered when she swatted his hand.

 

“Don’t be a shithead” she admonished, but continued on. “You’re _happy,_ Eddie. I can see it, Dan can see it, Mrs. Chen can see it. You haven’t looked this good in a long time.”

 

“Yeah, well--you kinda had a hand in that.” She glared at him, and he mumbled an apology.

 

“I guess you’re right. I do feel a lot different.”

 

“Of course I’m right, I always am” she chuckled, leaning forward and reaching a hand out to place next to Eddie’s. “And are you taking care of him, Vee?”

 

**_“Yes, Anne”_ ** came the muffled voice, a small head peeking out from Eddie’s coat sleeve and slinking along her palm. She rubbed affectionate circles into their cheek with her thumb.

 

“Good, because otherwise I’d kick your gooey ass” she teased, and Venom swiped their tongue out along her fingers.

 

**_“Never hurt Eddie”_ ** the alien replied, and Annie smiled.

 

“Damn right” she said with a smirk, then stood. “C’mon, let’s get an actual lunch. There’s a diner next door that has all day breakfast.”

 

Eddie and Venom had never heard sweeter words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Michael Scott voice* Sometimes I'll start a fic, and I don't even know where it's going. I just hope I find it along the way. 
> 
> Well I'm not done yet. I still have quite a few ideas that I'm wondering where to put. Ten imaginary internet points to the first person that can correctly predict the next line Venom is going to cross.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a ramblin' man, of course this is going to have a second chapter. More emotions abound and certainly more smut, but it will also take a deeper look into their relationship, I hope.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
